Brikman McStudz
'Brikman McStudz '''is a minifig who lives on LEGO Island. He has made much progress on LEGO Island during his twelve years, including adding a filming studio. Brikman was born August 10th, 1991 in Iowa, United States. He is the son of his parents, who live in Iowa currently. At the age of 2, Brikman was taken to LEGO Island and has lived there ever since. He and his friend Pepper Roni often save the island, recently the world, from the Brickster, LEGO Island's evilest criminal. However, he and his friend Austin Richards often go on recon missions underground for the LEGO Island Millitary. '' Biography Early Life Not much is known about Brikman during this period. Brikman McStudz was born August 10th, 1991 to his parents. He lived in Iowa for about two years until his parents took him on a vacation to LEGO Island. His parents then left him in the care of the Infomaniac for an unknown reason and returned. Brikman and his parents still communicate to this day. During his first year on LEGO Island, he had built himself a tree house in the Residential Area and decided to live there. He would live in his house and add to it up to this day. The Brickster Escapes "You can do it dude, now beat that blockhead!" -''Brikman encouraging Pepper to defeat the Brickster. In 1996, he met Pepper Roni, the Pizza Delivery Dude of LEGO Island and became one of his best friends, often hanging out when Pepper was off work. One year later, Pepper accidently broke the Brickster out of jail, sending the island into chaos. Brikman, however, was one of the few who remained calm during the Brickster's rampage. His house was one of the first buildings deconstructed by the Brickster. During Pepper's helicopter chase, Brikman encouraged Pepper to keep at stopping the Brickster and often yelled out where the Brickster was located. The Brickster was defeated and Brikman's tree house was rebuilt. Racing Dude During the same year and on to the next millenium, Brikman became interested in LEGO Island Racing, watching Studz Linkin, Rhoda Hogg, and others race through LEGO Island's twisted Underground track. Finally, he and Bill Ding built a Formula 1 racecar for Brikman and he officially became a LEGO Island Racer along with Rhoda and Studz. Later, in 1999, Brikman, Studz, and Rhoda entered Rocket Racer's First Galactic Racing Tournament. Brikman made it far as Circuit 7, where he was defeated by the Insectoid racer Gypsy Moth. Studz and Rhoda went on to Circuit 8, but lost to Rocket Racer on his circuit. Summer of 1999 Later that year Brikman met Luna Rom, Police Captain Rom's niece from LEGO City who was vistiting LEGO Island for the whole summer. Brikman became pretty good friends with Luna, but not as good a friend as Pepper became with Luna. Brikman watched most of Pepper's adventures with Luna until near the end of the summer. Brikman was with Technicion Bob at the newly built Space Port when the Brickster and his Brickster-Bots escaped Earth on a Fish Ship with Papa Brickolini's pizza oven. Bob let Brikman, Pepper, and Sky borrow a shuttle and they chased the Brickster into space, where they connected their shuttle to the Brickster's cruiser. Brikman supervised Pepper and Luna making pizzas to trap the Brickster, who had escaped to the moon. After Pepper and Luna landed on the moon to apprehend the self-proclaimed space pirate, Brikman moved the oven into the shuttle. Then he attempted to fly the Fish Ship, which he failed at without proper training. He sent the Fish Ship crashing into the moon while he escaped in the LEGO Island shuttle. Brikman then manuvered the shuttle to the moon and Pepper and Luna loaded the captured Brickster into the shuttle brig and they returned to Earth. The Brickster's Revenge; The Brickster-Bot Bust Brikman was just getting his racing career started as the Brickster escaped again and deconstructed the island. Brikman roamed the island like the rest of LEGO Island's citizens. His tree house was eventually rebuilt after its Constructopedia page was found by Pepper. Brikman began helping the LIPD locate pages across the LEGO Planet. He actually discovered that there was a page in the Mummies Tomb on Adventurers' Island. While Pepper was on his adventures, Brikman explored the empty island and decided to visit Captain Click, the dead pirate skeleton who lived in a cave in Space Mountain who did not like company. When nobody answered the door, Brikman gathered some pizzas that he had kept frozen in his newly rebuilt refridgerator and head back to the cave to see why Click wasn't answering. While his way he defeated a Brickster-Bot harassing Pete Bog, who had a note that said "SDREAMS". Brikman went to the cave to break in the door, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, Brikman pronouced the Brickster-Bot's note's message and the door opened. Brikman found the cave overrun by Brickster-Bots with Captain Click nowhere in site. However, Steve Hen, Rich Pickings, Darren, and Rob Banks, four designers and artist who had built a studio in Captain Click's cave after a substantial bribe, were being held captive by the Brickster-Bots. Brikman defeated all the Brickster-Bots and freed the designers from the cave as Pepper returned from Adventurers' Island. Pepper rebuilt the island and locked the Brickster in a cell on OGEL Island, and life went back to normal for Brikman as Sky Lane, LEGO Island newest citizen, arrived, forming a not-so-friendly relationship between the two. A Year of Peace With the Brickster locked in a cell on OGEL, Brikman expected a good year of peace. However, he, Pepper, and Sky went on more adventures and missions all around LEGOLAND, fighting pirates, knights, and aliens of different species. Finally in 2002, the Brickster returned from OGEL Island, claiming to have turned a new leaf, however, Brikman, Pepper, and Officer Nick Brick didn't believe it. ''Xtreme Stunts Director Steven Spielbrick starting filming a new action film called Xtreme Stunts. Pepper became the leading man while the Brickster became the leading villian. Brikman decided to work behinds the scenes with the filming crew while secretly helping Nick gather evidence against the Brickster. Finally, he and Nick gathered enough evidence to put the Brickster behind bars when the Brickster put his plans to take apart the LEGO Planet into action with the Super Computer in his tower. While Pepper climbed the mountain to the tower, Brikman and Sky desperatly hacked into the Super Computer to try and shut it down when the reached an encrypted window that gave Brikman's computer a virus. Sky and Brikman then went to Information Center to access the Mainframe to shut down the Super Computer. Brikman then suggested that they reverse the program and the set the Super Computer to self-destruct the tower. Then Brikman waited in town while Sky took a helicopter to save Pepper from the collasping tower. The Brickster was defeated again and Brikman watched Xtreme Stunts with the rest of LEGO Island. Category:LEGO Island Citizens